


Day 2 (Davejohn)

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day writing challenge never finished [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, aw yeah, boo - Freeform, writing challenge i never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a 30 day writing challenge i never finished. davejohn, dorks, nonSBURB au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 (Davejohn)

**30 Day Writing Challenge: Day Two- cuddling**

"John." He hurries over to the stove with two mugs.

"John." After he fills the mugs with hot chocolate he carefully makes his way to the living room.

"John." He gets into the living room and sets the cups on the coffee table, climbing onto the couch.

"John." He turns to face Dave, who has his legs thrown over the arm of the couch.

"Yes Dave?" Dave huffs and tugs at the blanket on the back of the couch. He rolls his eyes. "Dave it's right behind you."

"Jooohhhnnn." He whines in a high pitched voice that shouldn't be capable considering his deep voice. He adjusts his glasses and rolls his eyes again, pulling the blanket over himself.

"No, if you want it you can scoot over here and get it yourself." He grabs his cup of hot chocolate and unpauses the movie.

"But Jooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnn." He keeps his eyes on the movie and sips at the hot drink.

"No Dave." Dave grumbles and shifts around. He raises an eyebrow and looks at him. "Dave what are you doing?" Dave doesn't answer and continues shifting around until he's on his stomach, red eyes watching him. "Dave...?"

"John..." He looks back at his drink then to Dave.

"Yeah Dave?" Red eyes look down then back up.

"Can I join you under there?" He try not to laugh and nod, holding open the blanket. "Thanks bro." The blond sits up and crawls next to him. He wraps his arm and the blanket around Dave. He reaches forward and grabs the other mug and hands it to the blond.

"Is this good?" Dave nods and snuggles up to his side. He smiles and tugs Dave into his lap.

"Bro what are you doing? This isn't cool at all. John stop." He squirms for a moment as John adjusts them.

"Be quiet Dave." He laughs as Dave huffs and leans back into him, crossing his legs. He presses a kiss to his cheek and grins.

"You're lucky I like you Egbert." He laughs and sips his hot chocolate again.

"Whatever Dave." They stay like that for the rest of the evening and watch a marathon of Christmas movies.

"Hey John." He hums, head resting against Dave's shoulder. "I love you." He smiles against his shirt.

"I love you too Dave." He yawns widely. "Now go to sleep."


End file.
